The present invention relates to a printer, particularly, to a thermal printer for printing a line of characters on a paper each time of operation thereof.
Heretofore, a thermal printer has been developed in which an electromagnetic plunger is utilized for actuating head platen separating means and paper feeding means each time the printing operation of a line of characters has been completed. However, when the plunger is utilized, the actuating mechanism relating to the plunger must be arranged in the longitudinal direction of the plunger thereby resulting necessarily in a large size of the printer, which is serious disadvantages in a printer which is to be characterized by its compact size. Further, the mechanical impact noise of a plunger is very high thereby deteriorating the performance of a printer in which silent operation is required.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of the prior art printer.